Midnight Walk
by Petuniarose
Summary: Hiyori gets bored so she decides to head out. However, Yato has some issues Hiyori needs to help him with.


Hiyori squeezed her way out of her bedroom window close to around one in the morning. This wasn't a planned outing, but she had grown bored after falling out of her body in the middle of studying. She thought of maybe going to Kofuku's place, but she decided not to wake them, so she headed to one of the local parks.

Not surprisingly, it was completely empty. She went over and sat on a swing, lightly moving back and fourth. The cool night air blew through her long brown hair, sending shivers down through her. Ever since saving Yato from the underworld, nothing exiting seemed to happen anymore. Yato was happy with his part time job, and Yukine was excelling in his studies with Hiyori. The relationship between Yato and Bishamon was slowly improving, but you could count on bickering after at least five minutes of being in each others presents.

"So, what are you doing out so late?" A familiar voice spoke out behind Hiyori, causing her to jump. She turned around to see Yato, his ruffled hair showing he had been out for a while.

"I couldn't sleep," She replied rather quietly, "Why are you here?"

"I just happened to see you sneaking out, so I followed you." Hiyori had stood up at this point and was now standing in front of the god. "As long as your out, how about we go on a walk."

Hiyori gladly accepted his offer. It'd been a while since the two of them had been alone together. She never saw him without Yukine and it was usually at Kofuku's house as well. It would be nice to catch up on his life.

They left the park and started walking the opposite direction of her house. The first few minutes were pretty awkward, since both were waiting for the other one to speak. Finally, Yato spoke, softer and sweeter than she had ever herd from him.

"I'm really worried about you, ya know. Sneaking out like this, that's really dangerous. Especially with your," Yato hesitated for a moment, "Problem." His eyes moved over to Hiyori's tail, which moved back and fourth to the rhythm of their footsteps.

"I can handle myself. I know how to stay out of danger. I've made it this far." Yato stopped, casing her to her to turn around. Instantly, Hiyori felt a pang of guilt. Yato looked genuinely worried, almost as if he was about to cry. Yato pulled Hiyori into a tight hug, causing her to blush hard.

"Y-yato, are you o-okay?"

"I don't know what to do"

"What do you mean?"

"Tenjin sent me to cut ties, but I just... I just don't want to." Hiyori, still in Yato's arms, hugged him back. It was at this point she realized he was crying.

"Yato, you can't cut ties with me. You still must grant my wish. Just go tell Tenjin that" Yato let go of Hiyori and looked directly into her big pink eyes. His bright blue ones looked kind, but his face showed sorrow. "Why don't you just let me talk to him."

"No. I'll tell him. This is my problem."

"Well the least you can do is let me come too."

"Fine" Was all he said before teleporting them to Tenjin's shrine. They were completely alone except for Tenjin standing at the foot of the shrine, illuminated by the candle light behind him.

"Yato," Tenjin's voice was sharp and angry, "Why is she still here and with you." Hiyori felt scared and hid herself behind Yato."

"Tenjin. There's something we must talk about. I can't cut ties with Hiyori. Not only does she not want to, but I don't want to either." Tenjin raised his eyebrows.

"Your telling me you want to put a girls life in danger because of you r own self desires? She has almost died three times now! I can not allow her to know of our presents any longer."

Hiyori quickly stepped in front of Yato. "Tenjin-sama, Yato has still failed to fix me yet. Please, just let me stay until then." Hiyori was now on her knees, but kept facing upward to look at his face.

Tenjin sighed in defeat. "I give up. I'll let Yato decide what to do with you." He turned to look at Yato again. "But, if anything bad happens to her, don't come to me for help." With that, Tenjin disappeared, leaving Hiyori grinning from ear to ear.

" Yato! It worked." Hiyori beamed. She was going to get to stay.

"Yeah, well I guess we better get you home. You've been away from your body long enough." Yato grabbed her hand, and before she knew it they were flying. As Yato jumped from building to building, Hiyori felt a feeling of comfort, for some strange reason. When they reached her bedroom window, Yato said his last goodbye before disappearing from sight.

Hiyori, now in her body, rested her head against her pillow. She looked over and saw it was almost three o'clock now. She slowly drifted into slumber, thinking of all the things that had happened that night. She knew things would be uphill from now on.


End file.
